


Toxic

by BurningGalaxies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crying, Drug Use, F/M, Light Sadism, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Mild Smut, No Angst, Platonic BDSM, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningGalaxies/pseuds/BurningGalaxies
Summary: Klaus has a little rendezvous with you after all the apocalypse shenanigans go down. Things between the two of you still haven't changed.





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse.

Klaus made a soft, wounded noise when you pulled away from your brief kiss, slender fingers reaching up for your neck as if to drag you back down. You slapped his hand away before he could even try it. "Don't be _needy_."

You didn't miss his irritated huff when you turned away from him, slipping off the bed. You nearly tripped over the sheets that pooled on his floor, and you scowled to yourself. The slob could at least pretend to have some pride in his room. He lived in a mansion for Christ's sake.

" _Pleeeease_ ," he wheedled, and a brief glance over your shoulder provided you with the annoying but intriguing image of Klaus Hargreeves sprawled across his mattress, head dangling over the side. The effects of his pouting were no more potent from upside down.

You rolled your eyes and continued rifling through your duffle bag. "Shut up."

A quiet whine.

You ignored it in favor of propping your leg up on his desk chair and focusing on the task at hand - or more accurately, the joint in your hand. You were skilled enough at rolling them at this point that it shouldn't have taken half as long as it did to finish it and Klaus knew it. All he could do was watch, hanging to your every move like a drowning man to a life raft.

You smiled at the thought.

Returning to him slowly, you noticed the urgency ebbing through his body as he scrambled to sit up again. It came out in the way his fingers clenched and unclenched the material of his pants - How they shakily unfurled and smoothed along the open seems. You tsked softly.

"Did you think this was for you?"

You savored the look on his face as he whined again, shoulders caving before he crawled closer to you. "Please, _please_ , y/n, I need it. I need you, please..."

"You always need it, baby."

"Yeah, yeah," Klaus murmured, squirming. He nodded his agreement, wide eyes flicking between your hand and your face. His fingers twitched. "Need it so bad, you don't even - _ah_  -!"

His voice pitched upwards into a pained gasp as you grabbed a fistful of curls at the back of his head, yanking him in closer... Only to mellow into a breathless chuckle as he curved towards you, letting his eyes fall closed. He kept his hands to himself by digging the heels of his palms into his thighs.

"You think I don't understand what you're feeling, huh? That incessant itch under your skin, begging for another hit? Your body just wants you to poison it _so badly_ , you don't even care how it happens."

Klaus bit his lip, a tremor running visibly down his spine.

You smirked. "Yeah. I know exactly how bad you need it. Now," he winced as you tightened your grip, shaking. "Do me a favor and shut _up_."

Your lips met his again in a rough kiss that the man met with eager enthusiasm, messy and all-consuming. He clung to you like he could get drunk off your touch or die trying, and God only knows he would keep trying if you let him.

Breaking the moment again with a none too gentle shove to his chest, your fingers slipped from his hair. Klaus' eyes followed you as he sunk into the mattress, the springs creaking as you straddled his waist. They were different, hooded and hazy with the intensity of your little mind games. He simply couldn't get enough.

And neither could you.

"So fucking pretty," You muttered, thumb tracing the line of his jaw. Klaus' head tilted into the motion, eyes never leaving yours.

The resulting _slap_ noise from the back of your hand smacking him across the face was every bit as satisfying. Barely a second ticked by for Klaus to register the shock - the pain - the pleasure of its sting, before you gripped his chin tightly and forced him to look up at you again. His gorgeous green eyes shined with the threat of tears. His throat tightened.

"Lighter, baby."

He nodded frantically, and you could feel him fishing in his pocket where his arm curved around your leg. You admired the pink mark forming across his otherwise pale face as he did, ever so patient for his fumbling fingers to return. To try and fail at lighting the flame three times before offering it up to you oh so carefully.

You chuckled and slipped the joint between your lips before leaning down to light it. The way Klaus swallowed, eyes positively aching with desperation, only spurred you on further. Teasing him was so cruel.

Too bad he loved it too much to stop you.

"Good boy." You purred before taking a long drag. Klaus curled his fingers around the plastic in his hand tightly, hard pressed to look anywhere but at you. His other hand tugged uselessly at the comforter on your opposite side.

You held your breath for as long as you could, drawing out the suspense until you felt light headed... And leaning down, you exhaled slowly, lips just brushing against Klaus' as you shared a smoke-filled breath.

His constant trembling subsided instantly the moment you did, a whimpering groan pouring from his lips immediately after his shaky inhale. It was barely anything, especially in comparison to his usual means, but it was everything to him in that one moment. You quite literally breathed life into the poor bastard's lungs.

" _Thank you_ ," he was quick to whisper, body melting into the mattress beneath the both of you. "Thank you thank you _thank you_..." Klaus repeated, trailing off into a hysterical bout of delirious laughter.

Putting out the rest of the joint, you flicked it away (not missing the way Klaus didn't miss that) and knocked the lighter from his hands. "C'mere." You grinned, the plastic clattering to the floor at the same time you bared his neck for some honest, dirty lip service.

His head lolled to the side in response, hands flapping at the bed before clenching into fists. Panting, he screwed his eyes shut and buried a moan in his pillow. That was fine with you. All that really mattered was getting your fill.

"You taste great by the way, Klaus," you crooned near his ear, a devilish smile on your face at the resulting muffled sob. You nibbled at the spot under his ear just to feel his hips buck up against yours, a wrecked noise following soon after. "Want a taste of your own?"

Klaus turned his head to glance up at you, his eyeliner smudged and eyes glimmering with hope. "Y-yes - yeah...Yeah, lemme touch you, please?"

You tilted your head as you considered it, nails drumming a light pattern over his heart. "Hmm...no." You planted one last kiss to the side of his neck before pulling back.

Klaus' wail was one of despair as you rolled off him and onto the bed, smiling. He curled toward you with an exasperated pout, looking as if on the brink of tears and holding back out of pure spite. "You are so _mean_!"

You cocked an eyebrow at him.

His bratty look didn't dissipate entirely, to his credit, but his eyes did soften with a tinge of regret. "M'sorry... I'm sorry, y/n, I just want to touch so _bad_ , please let me. I'll do anything, I promise. Anything you want, just - just let me -"

Your warning look didn't budge at all while Klaus blubbered on and his breath caught in his throat, tears of frustration springing to his eyes again. "God _damn_  it, y/n..."

"What's wrong, baby?" You asked innocently, reaching out to wipe away his first tear. Klaus closed his eyes and breathed deeply, voice a stutter.

"I - I just -"

"Tell me."

Klaus sighed, shoulders slumping again as he turned his face into your touch. A couple more tears flowed freely. "I missed you."

Ah, there it was. You tutted softly, propping your head up on your elbow as you rested your full weight on your side. "I know, baby. C'mere."

Klaus finally broke the scant few inches of space between you by quickly pressing into your chest, arms crossing behind your back in a clumsy fumble to claim you in his embrace. He buried his face in your shirt and breathed in, his exhale a choked hiccup.

"Hey, now," You cupped the back of his neck, scratching lightly at his nape. "There's no need for that, babe. Relax."

Klaus shuddered, but nodded slightly, and you made out a damp chuckle from somewhere near your shoulder. "Mnh-nghn gew..."

"...hm?"

He sniffled and tilted his head up at you, eyes bright with that silly smile back on his face. "Not possible around you."

"There's _no_  way you just said that. That is not what I heard." You smiled back at him, smoothing some stray curls from his face.

"Didn't you?" Klaus shrugged and rested his head on your chest again, humming. You kissed the top of it gently and sighed.

Such a fucking smartass.

 

 

 


End file.
